Forum:Admin Actions: Nov-Dec 2013
For lack of a better location, I am using this topic space to document administrative actions taken since Kindragon assigned successor admins to the wiki. This should benefit tracking, if needed. Assume good faith on my part. All events will not necessarily be listed - only those I consider worthy of tracking. Events are listed by day with most recent at the top. -Qailor (talk) 18:15, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ----- December 27, 2013 * Qailor used new bot account to conclude "Item: " prefixed page renaming project. December 26, 2013 * Qailor made fine adjustments to new forum functions, and archived several threads. * Qailor finished remodeling the wiki forums. * Qailor continued deleting "Item: " prefixed redirect pages. December 24, 2013 * Qailor continued back-door work on improving the forum's layout. December 23, 2013 * Qailor posted year-end overview to Main Page news feed. * Qailor continued deleting "Item: " prefixed redirect pages. * Qailor modified the duration of several blocked IP addresses to eliminate legacy maintenance issues. December 18, 2013 * Qailor began back-door work on improving the forum's layout. December 17, 2013 * Yakumo257 resigned own user rights‎ as bureaucrat. December 16, 2013 * Qailor posted notice on Proposal: Resolve Issue of Inactive Admins/Bcrats to Main Page news feed, and to all administrators' Message Walls. * Qailor deactivated Wikia's forum extension in lieu of simply reformatting previous forums. New forum had received neither use nor comments from FE Wiki users. December 13, 2013 * Qailor edited User:Wasteland Mutt page to identify it as a bot account. * Qailor submitted a request to Wikia staff pertaining to flagging a bot account. * Qailor added clarified section identification and notations to wiki's css pages. December 12, 2013 * Qailor began deleting "Item: " prefixed redirect pages. * Qailor removed "Item: " prefix from category pages to discontinue use of redirecting pages as part of the renaming project for "Item: " pages. * Qailor edited Template:Manual, Template:MissionBox, Template:RecipeTableBody, Template:RifleTableBody, Template:WeaponTableBody, Template:ArmorTableBody, emplate:ComponentTableBody‎, Template:MeleeTableBody, Template:PistolTableBody, Template:TableComponentOf, and Template:TableSubstitutedBy to remove their use of redirect pages using the "Item: " prefix. * Qailor finished removing "Item: " prefix from mainspace pages to discontinue use of redirecting pages as part of the renaming project for "Item: " pages. December 11, 2013 * Qailor began removing "Item: " prefix from mainspace pages to discontinue use of redirecting pages as part of the renaming project for "Item: " pages. * Qailor finished removing "Template:" prefix from mainspace pages to standardize and simplify template subroutine calls. December 10, 2013 * Qailor began removing "Template:" prefix from mainspace pages to standardize and simplify template subroutine calls. * Qailor edited Template:NPC, Template:Node, and Template:RecipeBox to discontinue them from directing users to create new item pages with the "Item: " prefix which is no longer used on the wiki. December 9, 2013 * Qailor posted notices about activating the forum extension to the Main Page's news feed, and the Community Messages feed. * Qailor activated Wikia's forum extension per advance announcements and discussion period December 7, 2013 * Qailor posted notice on Wiki Project: Communication Improvement * Qailor continued renaming project for "Item: " pages - all such pages are currently redirects; soon to begin next project phase December 6, 2013 * Qailor continued renaming project for "Item: " pages December 5, 2013 * Qailor uploaded new background image for wiki and reduced middle panel transparency * Qailor continued renaming project for "Item: " pages December 4, 2013 * Qailor continued renaming project for "Item: " pages December 3, 2013 * Qailor continued renaming project for "Item: " pages * Qailor created FEW:Administration policy page with place-holding text to provide location for projected policy development * Qailor edited FEW:Users page to correspond with descriptions for other pages associated with Special:ListGroupRights page * Qailor created FEW:Autoconfirmed custom page with text to provide description for Special:ListGroupRights page * Qailor created FEW:Bureaucrats custom page with text to provide description for Special:ListGroupRights page * Qailor added header/category to several Wikia-sponsored help pages to include them in FE Wiki list of Help pages December 2, 2013 * Qailor continued renaming project for "Item: " pages * Qailor posted Proposal: Activate Forum Extension in WikiFeatures * Qailor requested early application of Wikia's Fluid Layout December 1, 2013 * Qailor added FEW:Big Idea * Qailor moved all FEW namespace articles to Cat:FEW, deleting other Cats from these articles * Qailor created Cat:FEW including text November 30, 2013 * Qailor posted Main Page/News article regarding About page * Qailor modified FEW:About * Qailor blocked 76.113.160.178 with an expiry time of 3 months (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Wiki vandalism on multiple pages) * Qailor blocked 95.150.107.116 with an expiry time of 1 month (anonymous users only, account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: Vulgar message posted in comments) November 28, 2013 * Qailor started Forum:Authorizing a Bot Account‎ discussion * Qailor blocked 182.68.112.80 with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Spamming links to external sites: Gibberish message with business solicitation link) * Qailor deleted Missions... family of unused categories (Housekeeping: Missions are already collated on area-based pages) November 27, 2013 * Qailor deleted Merchants... and Trainers... families of unused categories (Housekeeping: Merchants/Trainers are already collated on area-based pages) November 26, 2013 * Qailor created page FEW:Users November 25, 2013 * Qailor deleted unused Redirect pages November 24, 2013 * Qailor deleted unused Redirect pages November 23, 2013 * Qailor blocked 95.147.112.135 with an expiry time of 1 year (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) (General vandalism of wiki and posting abusive comments)